1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipating module and, in particular, to a heat dissipating module for dissipating the heat from electronic elements.
2. Related Art
The computer parts nowadays, such as central processing units, memory cards, display cards and etc, need to process more and more information and become faster in performance. Taking display cards for example, the processing chip of a commercial display card comprises hundreds or thousands of transistors, and the higher performance display card usually comprises the processing chips with larger number of transistors. The number of the transistors is one of the important factors that influence the heat producing efficacy while the processing chip is operating. The higher efficiency, the more transistors a display card comprises and the higher the heat producing efficacy. Thus, the temperature of the display card is so high while operating which seriously influence the safety and stability of the display card while operating.
Therefore, a heat dissipating module is added to the processing chip of the higher level display card for exhausting the heat produced by the processing chip and to prevent the processing chip from exceedingly high temperature. In the conventional art, the heat dissipating module comprises a fan for dissipating the heat from the electronic apparatus. However, the heat is easy to accumulate within the electronic apparatus and can not be exhausted. This circumstance reduces the heat dissipating efficiency and shortens the lifespan of the electronic elements and the heat dissipating module.